In Another Life
by sleepymuse
Summary: Inoue/Ulquiorra, this was going to be a one shot, but I think I will just make it a short story. Lemon later. Chapter 1 and 4 are different from original.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Inoue sat beneath the willow tree beside a serene crystal blue lake reflecting on her past life. She still found it hard to believe that her existence was now over. Her death had been pretty anticlimactic having tripped on her long graduation dress, falling down the stairs and breaking her neck. When she opened her eyes she was near an unknown town. She guessed that this was to be her new home until her reincarnation into the human world.

The thought of starting all over again alone was too much for her to take. She had darted away from the town as fast as her soul would allow her. Her feet just kept moving until she stumbled over a rock and nearly tumbled into the lake. At first she laid there staring up at the sky, but soon the sun forced her beneath the tree.

Inoue wringed her hands and sucked back the tears that threatened to spill once more for the life that had been less than kind to her. She changed once she had returned from Hueco Mundo not so much in her clumsiness, but something inside of her. Till the day she had died she had never been able to figure out what seemed to be missing. Strangely every time she began to ponder the subject the picture of Ulquiorra's fading form appeared.

Ulquiorra, she had dreamed of him often and it was always the same. An endless white misting fog would surround her as she hurried in an uncertain direction. Her only navigator was the pure instinct of her desire to see him once more. She would run faster and faster until her body froze unable to move even a single finger more. Her eyes searched the dense fog and like magic he would appear showing her only his back and midnight black hair.

"Ulquiorra, is that you?" She would ask desperately trying to move her feet forward.

"…" He would reply with cold silence.

Orihime would then fall on her knees biting at her lip with tears rimming her eyes.

"Do you still hate me? Is this some kind of punishment from you? Every night I see your face in my mind. In the day I hear your voice whispering in my ear. Your scent still lingers in the breeze as I walk everyday. When will you free from this torment?"

It was at this time that he would finally give her a reply.

"Do you really want to be freed of me? Was it not you who called me here?"

In the next instance he would be crouching before her wiping away the stray tears from her eyes.

"I …I called you here…to me." She would whisper softly raising her hand to touch his cheek.

He never swatted the hand away from his alabaster skin nor did he embrace it.

"The real question is when will you release me from this place?" He would ask the sobbing girl.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Orihime often cried fisting her fingers as if to fight away the falling tears.

"Tchh, you are more troublesome than death itself." Ulquiorra would say grabbing her hands away.

"It is time."

Orihime tilted her head a little confused by the statement. "Time? Time for what?"

Ulquiorra never gave her an answer, but she new what was coming.

"NOOOO! Ulquiorra! Don't push me away!"

She would scream thrashing about until she fell onto the harsh cold ground finally waking to another morning.

Inoue had been so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she was no longer alone. A small blond haired girl was now splashing about in the lake. Inoue gave a giggle when she realized the girl was fully dressed.

"Hello." The girl chirped trying her best to stay afloat.

Inoue was about to ask her name when a boy burst through the bushes.

"Ayame, teacher is going to be mad at you!" A dark haired boy screamed at the splashing girl.

"Just tell him that I fell in!" The girl laughed sending a splash in their direction.

Both Inoue and the boy turned when they heard the sound of angry marching steps.

"That will not be possible since I in fact know that is a lie." A familiar condescending tone quipped

"Ulquiorra?" Inoue breathed as she looked at the very human looking soul form of the ex espada.

He also seemed to be taken back as the scowl on his face faded once his jade green eyes met her slate gray.

"Inoue?" He asked tilting his head and completely forgetting about the children who were watching them.

"Wow I never hear of anyone finding someone that they knew in there last life." Ayame said coming out.

Inoue and Ulquiorra quickly looked to the children.

"Oh no way. Maybe this is like some fated love from their last lives." The girl cooed while the boy rolled his eyes.

Ulquiorra and Inoue once again looked to each other before he finally answered.

"No, it was nothing like that. Come, the others are waiting for us." Ulquiorra said before turning away from Inoue.

Inoue remained motionless as she watched the three walk away from her. Now she truly felt lost; it seemed as if everyone else had been able to move on with their lives or deaths except her. She wondered if any of the other espada was there. A small snorted chuckle left her lips at the idea of Grimmjow maybe being some kind of anger management counselor. The smile faded once more as the time ticked on into evening.

"Are you perhaps waiting for someone to show up?" Ulquiorra asked startling her in his usual way.

Inoue inhaled after calming her heart back. "I just feel like sitting here." She mumbled

"So do you plan on staying here until your next reincarnation?" He asked taking a seat beside her at the lake.

"Maybe, I…I am not really sure of what to do right now." Inoue shivered unsure if it was the night chill or him.

"Hmm" He replied looking out at the moonlit glistening water as if it were completely normal for them to be there.

Inoue looked over at the male she had not seen since he had vanished. "Why did you come back?"

Ulquiorra looked at her and she swore that his eyes were illuminating.

"I found that I have much more free time in this life." He answered in his usual nonchalant tone.

Inoue had not realized how much she had missed it till that moment.

"Yeah, following a manipulative world dominating sociopath can be rough."

She almost thought that she had offended him since he stood abruptly after her words and turned his back to her.

"Come, I am in need of your assistance at the school and I have an extra room in my home that you may stay in."

Inoue furrowed her brow confused by his words and actions. "Aren't you still angry with me?"

Ulquiorra didn't say anything else as he began to walk back towards the village knowing that she would follow.

"Hey wait for me!" She yelled jumping to her feet and running over to his side.

She sucked in a large breath of courage once she reached him.

"Okay, I am ready to start my life."

Ulquiorra smirked at her words. "Oh good then the universe can restart its rotation around you."

Inoue rolled her eyes at the smartass comment not seeing the smile that had appeared on his face.

It was late in the evening when they finally arrived back at the modest cottage that sat next to the school. Ulquiorra prepared a small meal for her and showed her the room that had been specifically designed for her. He watched her in silence from a large chair by the fire place while pretending to read. She was like a newly acquired pet that wondered about its new home checking everything out to make sure it was safe.

It was only a short time later that he realized that she was no longer shuffling around the rooms. Curious as to where she was he got up and checked in her room. There he found her curled up on the bed like a content tiny kitten. Ulquiorra's face softened as he walked in to the room and pulled a blanket over her.

He sat down beside her sleeping form and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Did you think of me at all in these past years or had you forgotten me? I thought of nothing else, but you."

Ulquiorra sighed as he ran his fingers through his silky black hair closing his eyes before speaking once more.

"Did you know that I was in love you? How every night I would stand outside your room in Hueco Mundo trying to figure out how I could make you see me and not the monster you assumed me to be?" He asked quietly

"I will show you that in this life you can be happy ….and you will be mine." He finished as she snuggled the pillow.

Inoue woke to the smell of something sinfully good wafting through the air. Her feet were already on the ground and heading to the kitchen before her eyes had even opened. The drool was hanging from her mouth as she floated over to the table. Belgian waffles, French toast, Canadian bacon, English muffins and Columbian coffee had been perfectly prepared and laid out for her to devour like a wonderful sacrifice.

"I thought that you may like to try something new." Ulquiorra said walking in behind.

"Did you do this…for me?" She asked feeling really welcomed into her new home.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat and looked away from her to grab some coffee.

"Don't make such a big deal out of such a small act." He replied internally berating himself for being so harsh.

Inoue giggled not giving his words a second thought as she combined everything with syrup and made a sandwich.

"Mph ely ood." or 'This is really good.' She said while chewing with big chipmunk cheeks.

Ulquiorra held the mug to his lips so that she wouldn't see the satisfied smile on his face.

"Slow down before you choke. I will not take the food from you."

Inoue tried her best to walk with the same confident stride that Ulquiorra always had. She found that it was hard to walk without stumbling if she didn't look down at the ground. The butterflies in her stomach were no help either as their rebellious action were causing her breakfast to remain unsettled.

"Are you sure that it is okay for me to teach the younger kids in the village? I mean I didn't really go to college with that whole dying at graduation thing." Inoue mumbled chewing on her poor abused lower lip.

Ulquiorra stopped and turned to her placing his finger upon her lip to make her stop the cruel treatment.

Inoue gasped surprised by his intimate action. "Before my arrival the children of this village had no one to teach them except for their parents. I am aware of all the information that you attained in your last life and I have no doubt that the children will surely benefit from you."

Inoue stared at the soft expression dancing in his eyes. Her heart beating madly as he stepped closer to her.

"You are needed here. Please do not forget that." He whispered so close to her lips that she felt his breath.

"Okay." She said softly leaning a tinge closer and awaiting the kiss that she was sure that he would give her.

"Good then lets go." Ulquiorra said grabbing her hand and walking into the school.

A dumbfounded Inoue stumbled along behind him wondering what had happened to her kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Ulquiorra stared out the window of the classroom watching as Inoue chased after the small children. It seemed that they were playing a game of keep away with her lunch and she was losing horribly. She had become their teacher only a week ago, but he could see how much they adored her. Of course he had already known that the children would accept her, because of her child like personality.

Ulquiorra leaned his head on the window frame as he realized that even in this life he could only watch her from afar. He was surprised that no one from the ranks had showed up yet to take her away given her healing abilities. When that time came he didn't know if the children alone would be able to keep her there in the village. He balled his fist pushing the thought of them whisking her away to a dark corner of his mind.

"Unbelievable, how many days has it been since I dropped that chick into your lap?" A cocky voice snorted.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra grimaced as his head snapped up to face the electric blue rebel.

Grimmjow laughed as he looked out at the same sight that Ulquiorra had just been watching.

"Man, I must have been crazy leaving that hot piece of ass here for you."

"I thought that it was a little coincidental that she just happened to be here." Ulquiorra sighed.

"Well that's cause she aint dead. She was just lingering around in the in between. Must be a coma or what not." Grimmjow said shrugging his shoulders and looking as if he had done absolutely nothing wrong.

If possible Ulquiorra's face became whiter than it had been when he was an espada. "You are joking right?"

Grimmjow cocked a brow as he pulled a snicker from inside his sleeve. "I found her when I went for snacks."

"You've been going to the human world for junk food?" Ulquiorra asked wanting to slap him on the back of the head.

Grimmjow nodded as he bit into his favorite candy bar. "Hey, it aint my fault that they don't have this stuff here."

Ulquiorra rubbed the bridge of his nose fighting the headache that Grimmjow at all times caused him.

"Just so I have the facts straight. You illegally went to the human world to get …snacks when you happened upon Inoue's soul. Somewhere; in that mentally deranged process of thinking you thought that it may be a good idea to kidnap that soul and bring it here…to me. An ex enemy of the soul society." Ulquiorra said taking a deep breath.

"Yep, that sums it up. Don't worry; no need to thank me. Just name the first born after me. Seriously, I am not joking." Grimmjow replied giving Ulquiorra a pat on the back as he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait a minute were the hell are you going?" Ulquiorra asked the spritely ex espada.

"Well unlike you I have ladies awaiting me." Grimmjow said smoothly sliding out the door.

"He is still like a damn tornado breezing in causing crap and escaping." Ulquiorra whispered aloud as the bell rang.

Grimmjow and he had called a truce a couple years ago when they both ended up in the soul society. Actually, the two had become pretty good friends since those dark days in Hueco Mundo. He knew that Grimmjow didn't think that this was a huge deal, but the both of them were ex espada and he was sure that the society was going to raise a stink. Ulquiorra's stomach knotted as he thought of what might happen when the truth was learned.

Inoue stuffed the fish, chicken and beef sandwich into her mouth taking a huge bite. She could see the worry in Ulquiorra's eyes as he sat only pushing the food around on his plate. He had been that way since they arrived back at the cottage after school. She didn't know what the problem could be since he seemed fine before they left that morning. She wanted to ask, but she also didn't want to pry into his life too much.

"Are you happy here?" Ulquiorra asked setting down his fork and looking up to a bewildered Inoue.

"Mph orse I yam." or 'Of course I am' Inoue mumbled almost choking down her food.

"Would you want to go back?" Ulquiorra asked looking down at his plate causing his hair to shadow his eyes.

"Not in particular, that life kind of sucked. Why are we being kicked out?" Inoue asked dropping her sandwich.

Ulquiorra's head shot up in surprise and confusion to her words. "Kicked out…You mean of the soul society."

"Well yeah why else would I have to go back to that place?" Inoue asked recalling all her loneliness before.

"No we are not being kicked out of the soul society." Ulquiorra said shaking his head to reaffirm the words.

"Phew, ya had me worried for a minute there." Inoue breathed out relaxing her shoulders from the tension.

"I think that it would be best to inform you of what has happened." Ulquiorra sighed hoping she would understand.

Inoue tensed up once more getting her nails ready to bite. "This is going to be bad I just know it."

"You see Grimmjow was on his way to the human world to get some…necessities when he stumbled upon your soul. For some reason he thought that it would be a good idea to bring you here…to me." He said ruffling his hair.

Inoue tapped her finger to her lip as she thought about the information he had given to her.

"So if I was not supposed to come here to the soul society and my soul was just wondering around aimlessly… then that means…Holy crap I must have become a freaking zombie or wait maybe a vampire!" Inoue yelled.

Ulquiorra tilted his head wondering how she had come to this conclusion, but decided that was futile.

"No and one day please explain where these ideas of yours come from. You are just in a coma."

Inoue bit her lip as it began to tremble at the news that she was still alive. She finally understood what it was that he was saying to her earlier. If she was only in a coma then she couldn't remain in the soul society in her new life.

"No…You said that I could stay…I promise to be good….I wont bother you …please let me be with you."

Inoue sobbed raising her hands to cover her face so that he would not see the tears starting to streak her face.

Ulquiorra frowned at the words she had uttered. She had made it sound as if he had a choice in this matter. In fact his own heart was breaking at the thought of being separated from her again. He swiftly moved to her side and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Inoue didn't give it a second thought to the action as she returned the embrace.

Her hot tears on his shoulder made Ulquiorra squeeze his eyes shut and before he knew it a confession leaped out.

"I love you. I have been in love with you since Hueco Mundo."

Inoue gasped in surprise as she tried to pull back from the hold only to find he would not allow it.

"I dreamed of you almost every night after you disappeared before me. You have no idea how nice it is to touch you and know that you are really in my arms."

Ulquiorra moved her back to stare straight into her eyes.

"You dreamed of me? Does that mean that you also want to be with me?"

Inoue giggled as she looked into his malachite green eyes. For a moment her heart jumped and then something inside her took control. Before she even realized what she was doing Inoue had crushed her lips down onto his. Ulquiorra gasped in surprise letting her slip into the warmth of his mouth. Ulquiorra's mind ceased any thought process as his arms pulled her closer to his body.

They were so involved with each other that neither noticed the twinkling blue eyes that were peeking in.

Grimmjow ducked away giving them the privacy that he was sure they would need at their pace.

"Man, I am just too awesome for words." The ex espada laughed as he headed away from the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Inoue had always assumed that a kiss from him would be hard and demanding, but this was soft, enticing and inviting. She couldn't believe how deliciously sweet his mouth tasted and wondered what he had been eating to make it that way. A shiver fluttered down her spine as she straddled his lap and felt something hard press against her. Her mind; so lost in passion didn't notice that nimble fingers were sliding away pieces of her clothing.

'So good I could die.' She mentally sighed.

That was when the idea hit her like lightening from the heavens above. She jumped out of his hold causing the clothes that he had been working on to fall away leaving her almost completely bare. His eyes were wide at the view of her naked form, but he was more worried at the thought that perhaps he had crossed a line. He rose to his feet getting ready to apologize for being to forward when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Kill me." She panted looking at Ulquiorra with a 'ravish me' gaze in her eyes.

Ulquiorra moved closer to her thinking that perhaps she meant for him to kill her sexually.

"You want to do it here?" Ulquiorra asked licking his lips nervously having never done anything like before.

Inoue tilted her head. "How can we kill my physical body here? Don't we need to go closer to it?"

He froze comprehending what it was that she was asking him to do.

"You, your not serious are you?"

"Sure, I mean all we have to do is slip into the human world stab me a few times, maybe grab a bite to eat and we could make it back here in time for classes to start." She said turning red after finally realizing that she had been standing there talking to him with next to nothing on.

Ulquiorra assisted the flustered girl as she tried to get her clothes back on in a mad rush.

"I refuse to have anything to do with your death in the human world." He replied once she was fully dressed again.

Inoue grabbed hold of his hand and stared into his eyes. "Don't you see if I am dead then we can be together?"

He was fully aware of that fact, but she seemed to be missing some of the other big facts.

"You do realize the emotional strain this might put on our relationship. Most couples don't stay together after one kills the other. It can cause a huge trust issue if one party is always wondering if the other will kill them in their sleep."

Inoue twitched her nose and nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess I can see that. I know I will do it myself."

Ulquiorra thinned his lips growing annoyed by this subject.

"To kill without remorse; even if it is your self will be frowned upon by the society. They would refuse your entrance and you may just end up in the dark underworld. I have heard that it is way worse than Hueco Mundo."

Inoue clenched her fists angrily at him for shooting down all her ideas so easily.

"Then what Ulquiorra, I just sit here and hope that no one finds me or would you rather be rid of me? Maybe you don't really love me at all and this is just some revenge tactic of Grimmjow and yours; is that it! Am I joke! You know what fine, I will go back and maybe some hot doctor will have fallen in love with me and I can come back in my old age to flaunt off all my kids and grandkids. How would you like that?" She sneered crossing her arms.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and roughly grabbed her arms more pissed than he had ever been with her before.

"Don't ever threaten me with the thought of another male taking you away from me. My jealousy and hidden affections for you had been the entire reason for my death. When that guy should up to take you I became so enraged that I didn't think properly of what he was capable of doing." He growled lividly

Inoue's furious eyes turned teary. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean those things. Please don't hate me."

Ulquiorra exhaled and pulled her trembling body into his arms once more.

"Calm down, fighting with each other is not going to solve anything."

Inoue nodded into his chest. "You know if I am on life support then all I would need to do is pull the plug."

Ulquiorra ran the scenario, but he really didn't know if that would be viewed as suicide or not.

"That, that seems real ify to me. I mean that old guy can be fickle about stuff. He is constantly sending people to be banished, destroyed or imprisoned. He might say that it is murder since you pulled the plug effectively ending a life. Then again it could be seen as a nature death since if the machine never existed you would have died any way."

"Okay then what if I knock out the power?" Inoue asked trying to grasp at straws.

"Then you run the risk of killing others in the hospital that need machines." Ulquiorra breathed

Inoue pulled back to look into his dark soulful eyes wishing to find the answer there. "I could always kill you and then you will get reborn into the human world. Maybe by some chance I will wake up and we can find each other ."

He cocked a brow at this extreme idea. "That again would be murder. Not to mention the chances of us finding each over there are slim to none. You would also be …way older than me even if we did meet up some years later."

"Let us just go over there to see what condition my physical body is in. I just really need to know what is happening while I am sleeping soullessly all alone in dark hospital room. Maybe we will luck out and I will almost be dead."

He still wasn't sure that this was the best idea for them to be doing, but he just couldn't refuse her anymore. So now the two spirits were currently standing in front of the hospital in the human world. Inoue had become extremely nervous once they reached their destination and froze up. He knew that sometimes she needed to take a few minutes to build up her courage. He only hoped that it came soon, because if any shinigami were to come along and find them it would be an incredibly bad situation.

"Okay, I am ready to face my body now." Inoue said taking a deep breath and squeezing Ulquiorra's hand tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

The hospital was much larger on the inside than they had first thought. It resembled a laboratory maze of floors, halls, elevators and rooms. Her body could have been anywhere and they didn't have a clue as to where to start even if they were surrounded by doctors, nurses and patient. Normal people couldn't see or help them.

An hour later they found the room with her name on it.

Ulquiorra and Inoue silently entered the darkened hospital room that held her physical body. The moonlight that streamed through the window helped them to see that it was truly her upon that bed. The only sound was that of beeping and shushing from the various machines that were keeping the body alive. Inoue furrowed her brow and placed her hand over her mouth feeling pity for the body that she wished to discard. She was on the brink of tears when she felt Ulquiorra's arms wrap around her waist to give her the strength that she needed at the time.

"I wondered when you were going to show up." A familiar feminine voice said from the corner of the shadowy room.

Inoue gasped and Ulquiorra tensed knowing that this was the worst person to run into.

"Rukia?" Inoue asked squinting her eyes to see the girl that was concealed by the darkness of the room.

Rukia leaned into the moonlight that was coming in from the window in the room.

"Inoue, you are looking well and even have a new guy at your side or should I say an old ex guy."

Ulquiorra strengthened his hold around her waist along with his belief not to let her return here.

"She does not wish to be here. If you are her friend then you will help us think of way to free her from this world."

Rukia looked surprised and bewildered at the couple. "Wait a minute what about Ichigo?"

"Ichigo, what about him? I mean he is a great friend, but certainly no reason for me to give up my happiness."

Inoue replied trying to figure out what here friend had to do with here returning with Ulquiorra.

Rukia smiled and then began to laugh. Not just a small chuckle, but a fall on the floor gut busting laugh.

Inoue stood confused while Ulquiorra understood the hysterical laughter.

"You pushed her down the stairs, because you wanted Ichigo all to yourself." He said making the laugh stop abruptly.

Rukia smiled and closed her eyes not wanting to see the betrayed look on Inoue's face.

"Do you know what it is like to hear the name of someone else repeatedly fall from the lips you wish to capture? Ichigo always wanted to watch over her and when he wasn't with her all he would talked about was her."

Ulquiorra wanted to say that he did know exactly what she was feeling, but held his tongue.

Rukia reopened her eyes to see a pained look on Inoue's face, but she had been expecting it.

"It wasn't a planned thing. I was walking behind you as you bounced down the stairs all full of life. My hand just shot out and the next thing that I saw was your body tumbling down the stairs. Then I panicked and sent your soul on, but it never arrived on the other side. Do you know what the sad thing is about this?"

Inoue wasn't sure what to say since the entire thing seemed sad to her.

Rukia looked down as the tears plopped down onto the cold white floor.

"He held you so tenderly and I think I envied you more at that time than any other. Me…I wanted to be a mangled body at the bottom of the floor. So stupid and pathetic." Rukia grimaced swiping tears angrily from her eyes.

"You love him that much Rukia?" Inoue asked breaking out of Ulquiorra's hold and moving over to her.

Rukia's head shot up in fear that Inoue was going to retaliate for what the shinigami had done to her.

"I wish you would have told me. Maybe I wouldn't have been so lonely and you wouldn't have been so sad."

Inoue exhaled shaking her head and leaning against the wall.

Ulquiorra in the meanwhile had taken a seat beside the body plotting an idea to benefit both sides. He knew that there was no way for Rukia to be with Ichigo if she was a spirit. He also knew that the soul society would be relentless in their pursuit of Inoue. There was only one answer even if it was going to cause problems later.

"Inoue, let her have your body." Ulquiorra said casting a glance to the girls who thought that he had lost his mind.

Rukia tilted her head catching on to what he was saying.

"Even if I did hide inside her body; what about when someone goes looking for my spirit form or sees Inoue?"

Ulquiorra leaned back in the chair already having an answer to this puzzle.

"Inoue can change her look and say that she merely looks like someone else. Besides if she is alive why would they still look for her on the other side. As for your spirit form; Rukia the shinigami will have met with a terrible fate. I will start a rumor among some important friends that I have stating that you have been consumed by a hollow."

Inoue bit her lip in thought. "I don't know about this. I mean what if we all get caught?"

"Or better yet what if one the people you are plotting to lie to hears your entire plan?" An angry Ichigo growled.

Ulquiorra leaped from the chair to Inoue's side. The girl's mouths were gaping while their eyes pied wide.

"How…long?" Rukia asked almost too quietly to hear, but from the look on his face he had heard everything.

A dark frown graced Ichigo's face as his eyes burned with the fury of three hells. Internally he could hear the hysterical laughter of his hollow. His mind was racing with all the times that he had placed his life on the line to save Inoue and Rukia. His eyes darted over to Ulquiorra whom in return was hastily moving in front of the girls in a futile attempt to shield them from Ichigo's wrath. Ichigo would have laughed if he had not felt so utterly betrayed

"When…When did I become the enemy? Both of you…I… "

Ichigo's voice was shaking and he found that he could not continue with the statement.

The girls peeked around Ulquiorra to see that Ichigo no longer wore vengeance on his face. His shoulders were slumped as he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose taking a seat before the bed. The girls could tell that they were not the only ones to feel the fatigue of the years.

Ulquiorra let the breath of air that he had been holding out as the sense of danger no longer hung in the air. Inoue's tears dripped down her cheek as she watched her first love sit before her looking more defeated today than any other day that she known him. Rukia wrenched her hands together trying to find the words to make it all better.

"I…I'm sorry." Ichigo said with head hanging low in shame.

"Huh." The three chimed in confusion as to why he would be the one to apologize.

Ichigo sighed throwing his back to stare at the ceiling. "If I really think about this I am at fault. I mean Rukia has had to deal with all kinds of crap because of me. Then Orihime got caught with this whole mess with Aizen and Ulquiorra…"

Ichigo finally looked at his once enemy. "Ulquiorra, you actually deserved what you got or you would still be a prick."

Ulquiorra frowned and glared at the arrogant guy in front of him. He was about to put him in his place when Inoue moved to his side and grabbed his hand. He looked to his side to find Inoue looking at him with worry in her eyes and he knew she feared a fight between Ichigo and him. The action was instantly noticed by Ichigo and Rukia.

"You know, I would like to know how this happened." Ichigo said gesturing to the couple.

"Well you know death can change a girl or coma or whatever." Inoue shrugged with a half hearted laugh.

Ichigo looked to Rukia who was still staring at her hands in silence. "Yeah, I hear what you're saying."

The sound of crunching from the doorway caught the attention on everyone in the room. Rukia tensed looking for a weapon and Ichigo leaped to his feet ready to attack. Ulquiorra knew that the uninvited guest would show up at some time since it was near impossible for the ex arrancar to stay out of trouble.

"So what did I miss?" Grimmjow smirked popping another chip in his mouth.

"What did you miss? More like, what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo barked out making Grimmjow raise a brow.

"Nice to know that you haven't changed; you really need a hobby to get rid of that anger." Grimmjow teased

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Ichigo yelled kicking the chair away.

The sounds of rapid footsteps approaching the room sent everyone into a panic. Instinctively Ichigo grabbed Rukia and darted to the left while Ulquiorra threw Inoue over his shoulder dashing to the right with Grimmjow beside. Inoue had caught sight of a smiling Rukia contently looking up at her savior. It was the first time that she had seen Rukia respond like a real girl would in the arms of the man she loved.

A/N: did some editing on this story. First and last have most things added.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

It was late in the evening nearing the morning by the time the trio was once again back at the cottage. Grimmjow had given only a wave goodbye before he disappeared into the night for an unknown destination. Inoue had slumped down onto the couch feeling tired and drained from that night's events. Ulquiorra lit the fireplace before taking a seat beside her. Inoue instantly laid her head upon his lap seeking some kind reassurance or affection. Ulquiorra exhaled deeply before running his finger through her silky hair as if she was a cat.

Moments later Ulquiorra listened as the sounds of Inoue's breathing evened out. He knew that she had fallen asleep and he was left to ponder what the out come the night would be. Several scenarios played out in his head and none of them ended very happily. In actuality it seemed as if Inoue would be in tears and they would once again be ripped from each others arms.

Ulquiorra had nearly slipped off into a nightmare when a knocking came from the front door. Inoue jolted to her feet trying to calm her rapid heart beat. Ulquiorra silently tapped her on the shoulder and gestured for the girl to hide in the other room. Inoue being still half asleep did as she was told as he headed to open the door.

Ulquiorra suspiciously eyed the stranger before him whom wore a bright Cheshire cat like grin.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kisuke Urahara and I believe you are in need of my assistance."

"I am in no need of any type of assistance." Ulquiorra said getting ready to shut the door on the stranger.

"Urahara is that really you?" Inoue asked in a mouse like squeal as she darted out of her hiding spot.

Urahara quickly slid inside the home upon seeing the girl. "Hime, you do wear death like no other." Urahara charmed.

Ulquiorra frowned at the intruder as he walked over to the thrilled girl's side.

Inoue blushed as she looked down at her hand. "Well, technically speaking…"

"You are not dead." Urahara said cutting off the girl before she could finish. "I have heard all from Ichigo already."

"Ichigo, then you are friends with him?" Ulquiorra asked trying to decide if this man was friend or foe.

Urahara tapped his fan upon his lip also judging the character of the man before him.

"Friend…acquaintance…peer…teacher…I am, perhaps some of these things."

Inoue coughed to break the tension that was sure to choke a room when two deep thinkers assess each other.

"So, why are you here?" Inoue finally asked to get to the bottom of things.

"I think that it is only fair that you have the same knowledge that I bestowed upon Ichigo and Rukia."

"Knowledge if what?" Ulquiorra asked getting an overly dramatic sigh from Urahara.

"Can we sit? I have been travelling here and there trying to ready things." Urahara asked flipping open his fan.

A short while later after some tea and snacks were overly enjoyed by the hatted figure Urahara sat back comfortably. Ulquiorra was seated with his arms folded in rather foul mood after not much sleep and a rude intruder. Inoue of course was trying her best to wait and smile, but even she was at her limit.

"A trial will be held." Urahara blurted out shocking both of his hosts.

Inoue flew to her feet. "We haven't done anything wrong!"

Ulquiorra was silent knowing that there was more to what the man was saying or they would have long been arrested taken away long ago. Inoue spoke the truth when she said that they had done nothing wrong. In fact the only one that had done something wrong was the girl Rukia and Ulquiorra had feeling Ichigo was behind this visit.

Ulquiorra gently tugged Inoue back to down beside him and waited for the man to continue.

"A trial, but not one of a judge and jury it is a physical and mental trial."

"If we are able to complete this trial will we be able to be together?" Ulquiorra asked

Urahara laughed bitterly and scratched his nose in thought.

"Sometimes beings that are not supposed to even meet will chance upon each other. In the rarest of extremes they will fall in love. So what becomes of a couple that is destined to be doomed? Say for instance one can only walk in darkness and the other only light…"

"You mean like an angel falls in love with a demon?" Inoue asked interrupting the man.

Urahara eyes twinkled as he looked to the girl and nodded. "In an impossible love some choose to end their lives together in a lover's suicide thinking that they can be together on the other side or in their next life. Sadly those whom choose this method are doomed to never find their lover in their next life or the ones after."

"Oh how sad." Inoue mumbled as she inched closer to Ulquiorra.

Once again Urahara slowly nodded. "However, the universe and its creator are not evil and thus have created a sort of true loves trial. The couple must make a journey to a place that no map has knowledge of and make a right turn."

Inoue and Ulquiorra both waited for Urahara to continue, but he had simply stopped in the middle of the story.

Ulquiorra rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How do we find a place that is not on a map?"

"I guess one has to follow their heart." Urahara said a little unsurely.

"You guess?" Ulquiorra said shaking his head and not believing he had just been told to have faith it would work out.

"What happens once we reach this magical place? Do we live there and start over?"

"What indeed. It has been a long time and such things were never recorded, but sadly it is your only option." Urahara said staring down into the tea that Inoue had sat before him now.

"Well okay then where do we sign up?" Inoue said firmly ready to taken any evil in her way.

Ulquiorra furrowed his brow trying to find the catch that they were surely missing. The squeeze of his hand from Inoue caught his attention and looked over into her trusting slate eyes. The strange hatted man had not been lying about the fact that this was possibly the way that the two could be together.

"So what do you say? I mean if we work together then nothing can stop us." Inoue sparkled.

Ulquiorra cocked a brow at her positive response to what had to be an impossible quest.

"If we fail; then what is to happen?" Ulquiorra asked making Inoue hitch her breath. She had not thought of the consequences that could come about if they fail.

"Hmm, some say that you simply forget that the other had ever existed and other say you walk through eternity feeling as if half of yourself missing. Then again I am not completely sure as that has also never been recorded."

"Yet, you do know that such a trial exists." Ulquiorra said tilting his head.

Urahara chuckled before he stood. "I also know that you will not be the only couple to face this trial."

"Really, but that is a good thing. It means that there are others like us out there." Inoue smiled

Ulquiorra ran his fingers through his hair. "Ichigo and Rukia, will be one of the couples."

"Ohh, you are a smart boy. You just might make it through even if you can not use any powers." Urahara said as he began to walk to the door to leave.

"We are all on equal footing then?" Ulquiorra asked the leaving form of Urahara.

"Well I don't know about that, but when it comes to love strength, power and influence mean nothing."

Urahara had only just exited the cottage before he completely vanished into thin air. Inoue was nervous as she bit her lip, but the minute she felt the strength Ulquiorra's arm wrap around her waist she knew she was safe. Ulquiorra gave her a soft kiss on her neck inhaling her scent to relax his own mind.

Inoue chuckled at the tickling feeling. "Hey he never told us how we would get to this trial."

It was only a few minutes later that the sounds of yelling villages filled the streets. Ulquiorra placed his usual deadpan look upon his face. Inoue of course was showing her usual worried expression.

"Do not worry I will be with you." Ulquiorra whispered softly into her ear.

A/N: The first and forth chapter are different so you may want to reread it. If you want to know where I have been you can look at my profile and see all that has been going on. So anyway I hope this was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

The usually composed Urahara was currently in the midst of destroying almost every mountain, cliff and mole hill in the training area beneath the store. His mind was in a constant loop replaying every moment of the mock trials that he had just secretly witnessed at the soul society. After three hours his body was exhausted, but his rage still coursed through his veins. Urahara fell to his knees tipping his head forward and causing his hat to fall unceremoniously to the dirt ridden ground. His long bangs hid away his sorrow filled eyes as a feeling of defeat hung thick around his throat like a noose.

"I wish I could have been of more help." Urahara breathed out into the wide empty space.

Ulquiorra's fingers twitched as he cracked open his jade green eyes to the unfamiliar dark sky. He slowly moved into a sitting position and looked around the foreign area in confusion. If there was a sun in this world it was being held captive by ominous onyx clouds. Ulquiorra's teeth chattered as a bone biting wind whipped into the flesh of his cheeks leaving a harsh sting. From what he could see of his surroundings it had at one time been a large thriving metropolis, but now it lay in ruins. The howling winds battered the already crumbling buildings making any type shelter that they would give treacherous and futile.

"Hey!" A voice shouted through the thick debris filled air catching Ulquiorra's attention.

Ulquiorra turned his head to see an auburn haired youth making his way down a rough beaten path.

"Hey man, got any idea where the hell we are?" The young man asked leaping onto a large boulder before Ulquiorra.

"I am not entirely sure of that myself." Ulquiorra said moving into a standing position and dusting himself off.

"I told you he wouldn't know nothing either dumbass." An azure haired man said moving out of his hiding space.

Ulquiorra rubbed his temples trying to ease the ringing and confusion. "Who are you people?" he asked

The men looked at each other and then back to him.

"Well, we can't really recall anything. Just that…." The auburn haired man stopped and stared off.

"Just that you feel as if something is missing." Ulquiorra said finished the man's statement.

"Yeah, yeah like someone shoved a wire up your nose and scrambled your brain." The blue haired man said.

The other two men looked at him with tilted heads, before the red head voiced out.

"Not sure what that would feel like, but… ahhh yeah anyway."

Ulquiorra shook his head at the pair and wondered if he should just silently walk away from the noisy beings. He had only moved an inch before the sound of a scream pierced his ears. The men did not even think as their feet dashed towards the blood curdling sound. They froze when they found a woman half buried and oozing a strange substance from her body. Her face was covered by dark hair, but Ulquiorra feared that she was dead. There was no way that a human could sustain such injuries and live.

Ulquiorra quirked a brow as the blue haired man slowly moved to the female's side.

"Man, you should just leave her be." The red haired man said rustling his unruly hair.

The azure haired man did not halt his foot steps. "I…I feel as if I know her."

He knelt down beside the body and brushed the hair from her eyes.

It was as if a switch had been hit on a machine as forest green eyes popped open startling all that surrounded her. A soft smile graced her slightly dirty face as she raised her hand and placed it gently on the man's face. The blue haired man's entire body stiffened from the touch and then in the next moment he was hastily flinging away the rubble that was holding her prisoner.

"Help me!" he shouted to Ulquiorra and the other man whom had been observing the strange scene.

"Do you know her?" Ulquiorra asked as his numb fingers flicked away large pieces of rubble.

"I…I think…something…Man just help me out." The man fumbled in his words as he lifted a heavy stone.

The three men worked quickly to free the limp body of the woman. The Azure haired man had refused to let her go once he had scooped her up in his arms. Ulquiorra sighed deciding that he just didn't care enough to fight with some stranger over another stranger. If she was dead and the blue haired man wanted to cart around that weight then so be it; who was he to tell him other wise.

Ulquiorra was growing getting tired and his limbs were numb from the cold. If they all didn't find shelter soon it would surely be the end for all of them. He was growing frustrated with the entire situation and with the ever growing group. He just brushed the hair from his face when a structure caught his eyes. An old abandoned bomb shelter was braving standing strong not too far from where he stood. He didn't bother to tell the others where he was going since he was sure that they would follow him regardless of what he wished.

There had been no food inside the dwelling, but at least they were warmer and protected.

"Hey!" The blue haired man said rather excitedly as he pulled something from his jacket.

"Candy bars?" Ulquiorra questioned looking at the oversized kid whom was still holding the ever sleeping female.

He was just about to ask the man why he had such things when the woman began to stir.

"Grimmjow?" She muttered as her eyes once again fluttered open.

"Grimmjow, what the hell is that? Is it your name or something?" The red haired man asked.

Ulquiorra ignored the two as he searched his own clothes in hopes of finding a food like treasure. He however had no such luck. His brow creased as he pulled a single barrette from his pocket.

"Why on earth would I have something like this?" Ulquiorra questioned himself in a mutter.

"Maybe you're a cross dresser." The red head joked getting a small rock chucked at his head from Ulquiorra.

The man frowned as he rubbed his forehead with one hand and searched his pockets for clues with his other. His eyes lit up when he plucked a letter from his jeans. He had barely unfolded the letter before his comrades were staring over his shoulders to see what the letter said.

"Hey back up a little and I will read it; damn." The red head huffed

"Ichigo" The red head said with great enthusiasm. "Guess my name is Ichigo."

The others looked as if they could least care if his name was Ichigo or Santa Claus.

Ichigo's smile faded slightly as he began to read again. "Ichigo if you are reading this than it is as I feared. You, Rukia, Orihime, Nemu, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have been tossed into the soul's mate's trial."

"Soul mates trial? Sounds like a bad reality show." Grimmjow snorted getting a sharp look from the others.

"Your memories are gone and you have been separated from your partners. First thing you must do is find your other half. Sound easy; well it is not. I am sorry that I can not inform you of any thing other than this, but it seems as if no one has ever returned from the trial. I wish you luck and hope to see you alive and well again someday. Your friend Urahara." Ichigo finished

The shelter was silent as all let the words sink into their heads. Ulquiorra was the first to get on his feet and head toward the door. He turned to look at Ichigo whom seemed to be still lost in thought.

"Ichigo." Ulquiorra said making Ichigo jump back into reality. "It seems as if we need to find two more people."

Ichigo read over the letter once more. "Yeah, looks like it."

"Grimmjow, you stay with here with her." Ulquiorra said turning on heel and walking towards the door.

Grimmjow raised a brow at being ordered to do anything. "Like I wanna go out in that crap again." He replied.

Ulquiorra took a deep breath and opened the door receiving a frigid gust of wind to his face. He had no clue as to where he should look for the missing two. His green eyes strained to see anything in the soot like air. Ichigo, it seemed had a different idea as to how they should approach things. He just put one foot in front of the other and walked out into the unknown world.

"Do you even know where you are headed?" Ulquiorra asked starting to follow behind.

"Nope, but this way is just as good as the other." Ichigo shrugged still padding along.

"I suppose you do have a point." Ulquiorra said with a scratch to his nose.


End file.
